Always and Forever
by angelchica
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel’s past. Will their love survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!! Complete!!!
1. Reminiscing

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Reminiscing  
  
Cordelia sat in the couch in the Hyperion hotel. She sat there with a big bowl of popcorn looking straight at the TV. She marveled at all the actors in the movie and wishing that her life could be that of a fairytale but instead she was here, leading this life that left her with so much pain. And she wasn't talking about the pain from the visions. That was long gone, thankfully. She was now part demon and she was still trying to figure out the kinks of it all but then she thought back to the reason as to why she was now part demon. She could have been an actress. One that involved her being away from all the pain this brought but she couldn't do that. She was a different person now. There was one thing of course that she didn't count on happening. She couldn't control it but somehow it happened. She just couldn't help being in love with him. She knew it would never be.  
  
Cordelia looked into the TV and stared at the dashing Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara as they were dancing a beautiful waltz and all you could see was Scarlett's dress flowing in the air and Rhett Butler always being so sweet and perfect as can be to her. If only men could be gentlemen like him, Cordelia thought. Then she noticed Angel coming towards her. She smiled as she saw him near her and sit down next to her.  
  
"What are you watching?" Angel asked as he looked over to the TV and then realized what movie it was.  
  
"Only the best classic ever to be invented by man. Hence without Charleton Heston of course," Cordelia said with a smile knowing she had just sparked something.  
  
"Oh, Gone With the Wind. That's a pretty good movie. Of course it doesn't compare to Charleton Heston but I guess it'll do," Angel said with a smile. He knew Cordelia added the whole Charleton Heston thing just to get to him but he didn't mind sharing a good joke right now.  
  
"Yeah well when I'm an actress I'll show you what a real movie is," Cordelia said. Cordelia sighed. Her lifelong dream had been to be an actress but when she finally got the chance, she was basically given the ultimatum of falling out of her top or nothing at all but she knew she had made the right choice. She knew she couldn't live with herself if she had chosen the other road less traveled but she didn't care. She was somewhat happy with the way things were and seeing Angel happy made her forget about her lifelong dream. Cordelia shook her head and stared at the TV again. The things she had to put up with. She knew that if she were given this choice back in the Queen C days, she would have chosen stardom.   
  
Sometime she wished that maybe her life could be the way it used to. The time when everything she wanted, she would get. The time where she didn't have to worry about anything or the time she didn't have to care about anything. Just to look good and always act superior to everyone and basically make everyone feel really little when compared to her. Then she shook that thought. She didn't want that. She used to be such a brat and have no heart and she couldn't be that person anymore. Then she thought of something else as she looked into the TV and admired the setting and all of the elegance that the time had brought with it.  
  
"Why can't life be the way it used to be back then in the 18th or 19th century?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
  
"I don't think you would like that life," Angel said.  
  
"Why not? I mean look at them," Cordelia said as she pointed to the TV, "They are absolutely gorgeous. Just look at their dresses! And those beautiful dances! I just think it would be cool to go back in time for like one day and just get to live the life of a young woman and get to attend all these parties and wear extravagant dresses and just be the belle of the ball, just like a fairytale and not have to worry about seeing deadly visions or fighting demons with almost impossible odds," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well not everything was about fashion, Cordelia. Women weren't thought of as anything but pleasure. They had to respond to their husbands and were just thought of as weak and defenseless. They really didn't have a say at anything. To men they were just poor defenseless woman who couldn't stand on their own and could be taken advantage of so easily," Angel replied.  
  
"Is that what you thought when you were human?" Cordelia asked him.  
  
"I was horrible, Cordelia and you know it. Even with a soul I acted as if women were a piece of meat and even though it hurts to admit that now it's true," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah well that's who you used to be and now I know the real Angel and I know you cherish us more than anything," Cordelia said with a smile.  
  
"Do I?" Angel asked playfully. Just then they heard Connor's wail and Cordelia got up.  
  
"Here let me," Cordelia started to walk over the stairs, "Besides, I already play superhero everyday and kick some demon butt. I don't think being treated the way a lady should be treated would do me no harm. It would just be one day anyway. No harm there," Cordelia said. She walked up the stairs slowly but then she heard Angel call out to her.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel called out. Cordelia stopped midway at the stairs  
.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"You already are the belle of the ball," Angel responded.  
  
Cordelia smiled thankfully and finished walking up the steps. Just then Wesley walked into the Hyperion hotel. His hair was disheveled and his sleeves were torn.  
  
"Getting a little close to those demons aren't we. Good thing that one isn't one of your best shirts," Angel said jokingly.  
  
"Yes but unfortunately the vision Cordelia had was in pure daylight so I couldn't count with your gracious presence and for your information, this was one of my favorite shirts," Wesley said sarcastically as he let himself fall on the couch.  
  
"Where's Gunn and Fred?" Angel asked but then regretted it as he saw Wesley's face droop. He noticed that after the ballet Gunn and Fred had actually gotten closer and Angel knew about Wesley's feelings toward Fred. In a way he understood what Wesley was feeling. Angel too was in love with a woman who he knew would probably never correspond to his true feelings. He had tried but at the end he was a coward and was afraid of rejection and being hurt so he just probably lost his chance at anything that might have been possible.  
  
"They went off to go wash up and who knows what else," Wesley said.  
  
"Wes..."   
"Angel just don't say anything. It's best you don't. I'm getting used to the fact that they are together and I don't want to start feeling lost. I've come to accept it and realize that it's probably best that they are together. That's not the point though. I actually have something else in mind right now. I actually want to talk to you about you and well Cordelia," Wesley said.  
  
"What do you mean me and Cordelia? There is no me and Cordelia. What about us?" Angel asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable as to where this could be heading. He knew Wesley was a very intelligent person and he was scared as to what Wesley might have in mind.  
  
"The fact that you keep prolonging the inevitable. You can't keep on doing this. You have a chance. Take it before it's too late. Lorne has already told you but it seems he can't knock some sense into you. It's obvious what you should do. You don't want the same thing to happen as it did with me because at the end you'll be feeling so sorry for yourself and you'll end up wishing you could have done something different and by that time it will be too late," Wesley said. Angel looked at Wesley. He knew he was right. Lorne had told him basically the same thing the day before the ballet but Angel was being stubborn and hadn't listened to him as usual when anyone ever said any truth to him.   
  
The truth was that he was scared. He was scared that maybe Cordelia wouldn't accept him because he was a vampire. He knew he couldn't offer her anything. All he had was eternal life and he knew that in the long run it wouldn't work out but then again the prophecy came to his mind. His shanshu. Cordelia had promised to be there when he got his shanshu. She promised to be with him to see that happen. To see the miracle. Angel smiled at the thought and looked at Wesley.  
  
"I think I'll do it tonight," Angel said.  
  
"Tonight? How about now? Don't waste time, Angel. Every second that passes is crucial and when you least expect it, that chance you have been holding onto will be gone forever. Go now. This is your opportunity. You could lose her to another man," Wesley said as Angel got up and headed towards the stairs.  
  
"What? Is she going to fall in love with my son?" Angel asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think she already has," Wesley said with a smile.  
  
"True." Angel went over to his room. The door was open and he could see Cordelia holding the baby and telling him a story. The sight just caught him in his eyes. Cordelia looked so beautiful with Connor and he knew that if anything ever happened to him, he could count on her to take care of his son. Connor would always be in good hands.  
  
"You know that your father is an amazing person right? I know things are going to be somewhat strange or different while you're growing up but always know that he loves you. I mean don't treat him any different just because he's a vampire and he can't go out with you in the sunlight. Just think of it that he has some kind of allergic reaction to the sunlight which if you come to think about it, he does. In a wicked sense. Just don't tell him I said that, alright? What I'm trying to say is just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that he isn't a great father. He is the best I've ever seen. I've never seen a father so involved about his kid as your dad is. Not even my own. Makes me kind of jealous that he loves you so much," Cordelia said to Connor, oblivious to the fact that Angel was standing outside of the hall. Just then, Angel walked in.  
  
"Hey," Angel said. Cordelia jumped slightly as she heard Angel's voice. She just hoped he hadn't been standing there long enough to have heard her talking to Connor. She quickly shook the thought away and decided to just let it go.  
  
"Oh, hey! Don't scare me like that! I could have dropped him!" Cordelia said as she got up and put the sleeping Connor into his crib. Cordelia turned around and looked into his eyes. So much love was all that she could see in them.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Angel said to her.  
  
"You're not firing me are you? Cause even if you were you can't now that Wesley's in charge and I'm still vision girl so ha," Cordelia said sarcastically but was actually scared at the thought that he might actually do that even though Wesley was in charge.  
  
"Now why would I do that. I just want to talk to you about the way that...well about us..." Angel stuttered the words out but he noticed that Cordelia wasn't paying attention to him. She seemed to be looking all over the room as if there were other people in it.   
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called out to her in a concerned manner.  
  
Cordelia looked around the room. She saw so many demons. She didn't exactly like the way she got some of her visions now. It was almost real. It looked as if the demons were all surrounding the room. There were so many and looked so real. She felt that if she extended her arm she could probably reach out and touch one of them. They were tall and a dark shade of green. They had what seemed to be long beards and sharp razor like arms. Then one of the demons shot some kind of smelly ooze out his mouth that landed right by Cordelia which made her jump backwards a bit.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel called back out to her which finally made Cordelia come out of her trance state. Cordelia shook her head and looked around and noticed that all the demons were gone and that the puddle of ooze was gone as well. Cordelia looked back up at Angel. Her heart was pounding fast but she realized that it really was a vision and that they were all safe.  
  
"Wow! Sometimes the Powers way of giving me these visions totally freak me out but I won't lie to you, it beats the whole headache thing," Cordelia said as she shook her head trying to focus back.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's going to be a pack of demons out by Central and Grand Avenue some time this night so that gives us some time," Cordelia said as they headed downstairs to tell Wesley about the demons. Angel walked behind her wishing that the vision hadn't interrupted him. He was about to pour his heart out just as always yet something always seemed to stop it from happening. Sometimes he wondered if it was a way of telling him that he shouldn't even try.  
  
They spent hours and hours trying to look for the demons but were unsuccessful. Even after Fred and Gunn came by they still had no such luck. It seemed as if that demon had never existed. Wesley hoped that maybe he had just missed it on one of the pages but they went over all his books and the demon was just nowhere in site.  
  
"Maybe they're a new breed of demons," Fred stated. Everyone just looked at her but couldn't help wondering if maybe in fact that had been the deal but were scared at the thought that it might be true.  
  
"I don't know," Wesley said. Lorne walked in and went over to the gang. He looked over and noticed that they were in full research mode and knew that obviously there was a new big bad.  
  
"What's shaking gang?" Lorne asked.  
  
"A pack of demons that we can't seem to locate," Gunn said as he yawned.  
  
"Let me take a look, pastries," Lorne said as he looked at the picture that Cordelia had drawn of the demon. It wasn't the best picture but then again she wasn't an artist but you could still make out its features perfectly.  
  
"Well?" Angel asked.  
  
"I've never seen anything like that. Which is weird with all of the clients I get over at Caritas but it doesn't seem familiar in any way," Lorne said.  
  
"Well, maybe we should get going. If they are up to no good we better stop them," Cordelia said as they all grabbed weapons and headed out the door leaving Lorne behind.  
  
"Why yes Angel, I would love to take care of Connor," Lorne called out as he went up the stairs to Connor's room. Sometimes he felt so under appreciated but then again he thought that they must trust him enough to leave the champion's desired baby, with him. So that somehow meant a lot to him even though he wasn't about ready to admit it to Angel.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel pulled up his black convertible in a dark alley by Central and Grand Avenue. Everyone came out of the car and grabbed their weapons. The wind was blowing hard and the clouds were ominous.  
  
"Brr! It's cold!" Cordelia said as she hugged herself to keep warm.  
  
"Well, it wasn't such a good idea to come wearing that," Wesley said. Cordelia looked annoyed at Wesley. She was wearing a cute black mini skirt with a red halter top that made her look absolutely irresistible.  
  
"Well, I asked kindly if I could head back to my apartment to change but no! Someone decided to be all Mr. Uptight," Cordelia said as she eyed Wesley. He put on an evil smile and Cordelia lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Guys. Sh!" Angel said as they neared the intersection. The intersection was empty. Not a soul on the street. There was nobody around but Angel knew better than that. It was when things were quiet and calm when something was abou to happen.  
  
"This doesn't make sense. This is where I saw it at. A pack of demons, right here," Cordelia said. They all looked around. No demons in sight. Maybe she had seen wrong.  
  
"Maybe we're either too early or too late," Fred said.  
  
"Or maybe just in time," the demon said. They all turned around and were faced by a pack of demons. Almost as if on command they all charged towards them. Everyone was fighting someone. Angel took on several of them and punched one as he kicked the other. He grabbed one of the demons and threw him against another one that made them fall to the ground.   
  
Cordelia was over on the other side fighting against two demons as well. She was so happy Angel had been training her. All that extra knowledge helped her become stronger and better able to defend herself. The demon lunged towards her and pinned her up against a wall.  
  
"If only you knew what's in store for you," the demon said to Cordelia in a deep voice.  
  
"Yeah well how about I show you what's in store for you," Cordelia said she kneed the demon in the groin. The demon yelped and pulled from Cordelia. She took this advantaged and punched the demon in the face as hard as she could. She felt the surge of pain but she didn't mind. Hey she was kicking demon butt! The demon looked at her and she could tell he was angry. He puffed up and spat something out. Cordelia ducked and noticed the goo all over the wall.  
  
"I warned you," the demon said as he grabbed Cordelia by the shoulders. Cordelia tried to break free from its grip but it was way to strong for her. She could feel its sharp claws digging into her skin. He picked her up easily. Cordelia was kicking her feet at the demon with all her might but it didn't seem to help her much.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled out. Maybe that would help and to Cordelia's advantage, it did. Angel turned around and saw the sight. He ran towards her but it was too late. The demon threw her towards the goo in the wall. Cordelia went through the wall. Angel went over to the demon and punched it and then kicked it in the stomach.  
  
"She's not meant to go in alone!" the demon said as it punched Angel in the face and then kicked him so hard that it sent him flying through the same place Cordelia had gone through. The goo then disappeared slowly from the wall. The demon made some sort of a noise which was the way that they called out to each other in order to regroup or to evade danger. All the demons turned and looked at their master. Then they all crossed their arms and one by one they started to disappear into thin air. The master had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Wesley, Fred, and Gunn.  
  
"Won't this be interesting," the demon said as it then disappeared into the air as the others had done.   
  
Wesley, Fred, and Gunn stood there wondering what had happened. They knew what had happened but they were afraid to say it aloud. They had been through this before and they knew that portals were no fun but now they had no idea as to where they could be or how to get them back without having some reference to the demon.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia are gone," Fred finally said as she broke the silence. She was scared of what could have happened. She had been stuck in an alternate universe for five years so she feared only the worse.  
  
"I know I saw. I tried to get there in time but the demon was too strong," Wesley said knowing very well what Fred was thinking.  
  
"Don't tell me we're dealing with portals again? I've had enough of those things," Gunn finally said remembering the time they went to Pylea and nearly losing their heads there.  
  
"Amen," Fred said. Wesley looked over at the wall wondering what had just happened and how was he ever going to get them out. He had no idea. There was no way of knowing what type of demon it was that they were fighting. It seemed almost as if this whole thing had been planned and that they had fallen into it without knowing it. 


	2. Deja Vu

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Deja vu  
  
Gelway, Ireland, 1753  
  
The lightning flashed and the thunder roared. A big light shone, enough to the blind the world entirely. Then, Cordelia came flying out of the light and landed hard on the ground and started rolling until she came to a complete stop. Then, Angel came out of the bright light and hit the ground. Angel shook his head trying to regain his sight. He looked around him and noticed that Cordelia was farther down the road. She was trying to get up from the floor but was having some trouble. Angel got up and went over to help Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia, are you ok?" Angel asked as he helped Cordelia up. She looked up to see Angel and she felt so relieved. She gasped and hung on to him and didn't want to let go.  
  
"I am now," she said as the rain continued to pour on them. Angel looked at her and smiled. Angel then looked away and started to look at their surroundings. He knew right away that they weren't in Los Angeles anymore yet it seemed somewhat familiar. He felt as if he had been here before but he couldn't quite grasp it just yet. Cordelia looked at Angel and then realized that he was looking around. Cordelia looked down and then around. Then she knew what Angel was thinking.  
  
"Oh, crap! Don't tell me we just went through some kind of portal again!" she yelled out. Cordelia looked up at Angel and realized that her question was answered by the expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Wes will think of a way to get us back," Angel said trying to sound reassuring. He didn't know what would happen. Before, they at least had a hint as to where they could have been but now it seemed impossible. They had not found out who the demons were and if they didn't, who knows what would happen.  
  
"Where are we?" Cordelia asked as she shivered from the pouring rain.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should walk down towards there. There's light coming from over there. It might be a city or town. It's our best chance right now," Angel said as he took his coat off and put it on Cordelia. She looked up to him and gave him a thank you smile and clutched at the jacket even though it was soaking itself it did provide some much needed warmth to her. They started their walk and pretty soon they reached what looked like a small town.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Cordelia gasped as she looked at the town. It seemed so old fashioned. The women were dressed in long gowns. The people walked down the streets and some were riding horses, "I think we just arrived in retro town," Cordelia said. Angel looked around. He was having a major sense of deja vu. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In fact, he didn't even believe he was there but then it began to sink in and he knew exactly where he was.  
  
"No, it's not retro town. It's just that we are in retro time," Angel said. Cordelia looked at him confused.  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia asked. Retro time? Did such thing exist.  
  
"I mean that this isn't some kind of retro town," Angel said.  
  
"Then what is it? An Amish community?" Cordelia asked still confused but trying to add some humor into this all even though she wasn't that successful.  
  
"I mean that we have gone back in time. We're in the 18th century," Angel said. Cordelia looked up at Angel. She couldn't believe what he had just said but then it sunk in. Before she didn't believe in vampires and demons and now she was exposed to them so the whole idea of time travel didn't seem so far fetched anymore.  
  
"Well, how do you know that we're in the 18th century?" Cordelia asked still uncertain on how Angel came to that conclusion.  
  
"Because I was born in the 18th century," Angel said as he turned to look at Cordelia.  
  
"Are you saying that-" Cordelia didn't finished her sentence. Angel nodded as if he knew exactly what Cordelia was thinking.  
  
"Yeah. This is where I was born. We're in Gelway, Ireland," Angel said. Cordelia looked up to him. She knew what this must mean to him. It all sounded as if it was planned. As if the demons had planned to send them back to Angel's hometown, but why? What business did he have here? Cordelia was scared at the thought. Who knows what those demons had planned and she didn't want to know but she feared more for Angel than anything else. She knew it wasn't going to be a pretty adventure.   
  
Cordelia started to walk a bit and walked halfway the street but then she turned around and noticed a man on a horse and carriage coming straight at her. She turned and started to scream but then she was pulled away and landed hard on the floor and scraped her leg. She looked back and saw Angel there. They turned back up and looked at the man riding the carriage.  
  
"You better get your prostitute out of the way!" the man yelled at Angel.  
  
"Excuse me!" Cordelia yelled back.  
  
"You better apologize to her," Angel said.  
  
"Apologize? To that?" he said sarcastically as he pointed to Cordelia. Angel got so mad that re ran up to the man and punched him in the face as hard as he could.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled out as she pulled him back to keep him from hurting the other man any more.  
  
"I said apologize to her," Angel said.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry!" he said as he rode off. Cordelia looked at Angel. They really were in for a long ride.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley burst through the Hyperion followed by Fred and Gunn. He went straight to his office and started to pull out all his books.  
  
"Fred, I want you guys to go through as much books as you can. We have to find out who these demons are. Gunn, head over to Caritas and try to find information from the Host. See if he knows anything or knows anyone that might know. We have to bring them back. We have to," Wesley said as he saw Gunn nodded his head and then left. Fred was already searching through the books.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia and Angel continued to walk through the town. Angel was marveled at all that he was seeing. It looked exactly the same as it had when he had lived there. He looked over at Cordelia and noticed how cold she looked. She was shivering and he could tell that she had a slight limp due to the fall she had taken earlier. He could just imagine how painful it must feel as the water trickles down her leg and goes through the wound. He winced at the thought.  
  
"Let's find a hotel of some sort. We don't know how long we're going to be here so we might as well make the best of it," Angel said.  
  
"With what? I'm sure our money is no good here," Cordelia said as she shivered. Angel thought for a second and then remembered something.  
  
"Come on," Angel said as Cordelia followed. They walked a while and then Angel stopped in front of a small shop. He entered the shop followed by Cordelia who stopped and laid back on the wall. Angel went up to the counter and waited for the clerk to attend him.  
  
"May I help you?" the man asked with his thick Irish accent.  
  
"How much for the ring?" Angel asked as he showed the clerk the ring. The short, chubby man took the ring and examined it. He looked at it a bit skeptical but then put it down and looked over to the door where Cordelia was standing.  
  
"I could give you more for that over there," the short man said. Angel reached out and grabbed the man by his collar.  
  
"You look over there one more time and you're going to wish you were blind," Angel said. Cordelia started to walk towards them but then she saw the man nod his head and Angel let go of his collar. Cordelia walked back to where she was standing. The man went into the back room and then came back out with a stack of money.   
  
"Here you go. She's hurt. You might want to clean that wound up. Don't want it to get nasty," the man said. Angel smiled and then started to walk out but then something caught his eyes. He turned around and noticed a calendar of some sort. He looked over to it and then he felt that if he had had a heart it would have stop beating. Cordelia looked over and walked up to him.  
  
"Angel what's wrong?" Cordelia asked but then looked over at what Angel was staring at.   
  
"1753," Angel said. Cordelia looked away from the calendar and looked into Angel's eyes. She could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he had wondered what year it was and now the year that had doomed him with eternal suffering was in fact present now.  
  
"Let's go Angel, I'm cold and tired," Cordelia said as she shivered. Angel looked down at Cordelia.  
  
"Right, I'm sorry," Angel said as they started to walk out of the shop. Cordelia looked back at the man and saw him turn away quickly.  
  
"What's his problem?" Cordelia asked Angel.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley looked over at Fred. She looked so beautiful but he knew better. She had chosen Gunn and he was happy that she had found happiness but he couldn't help feeling hurt over the fact that she didn't like him the way he had thought. Wesley shook away his thoughts. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Angel and Cordelia were who knows where and possibly in danger and he wanted to make sure that it didn't stay that way.  
  
"Any luck?" Wesley asked.  
  
"None, whatsoever. I don't know. Something's not right. I mean if these demons exist then there should be some sort of background info on them, right? I mean unless they're certain types of demons that change their form," Fred said.  
  
"Yes, that could be true but then again they would need to copy their form from something else. Plus they do have the quality of shooting out whatever that was out of their mouths all the time they were to change their identities. When they change, then the characteristics of that certain demon come along with it," Wesley said just as Gunn entered the Hyperion.  
  
"Lorne's been trying to get the 411 on these things but no such luck. We asked all of the demon things in the bar if they had any clue as to what they were. This isn't looking good Wes. This isn't working out to well," Gunn said.  
  
"What about Lorne? Where is he?" Wesley asked.  
  
"He's trying to find a way to get to the Powers. Maybe they can find out what's going on. They are probably our best shot at anything right now," Gunn said.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel and Cordelia walked into town, looking for a hotel. Angel remembered where there could be one. He looked over at Cordelia. She looked so cold and scared. He knew she was trying to hide it but he knew how to take a closer look.  
  
"We're almost there," Angel said.   
  
"I can't go on any more," Cordelia said out of breath and in pain. Angel looked at her.   
  
"We're almost there," Angel said.  
  
"But I can't. I'm too tired and my leg is killing me. I can't anymore," Cordelia said as she stopped and leaned on a wall and let herself fall to the ground. Angel felt heartbroken at the sight of seeing her like that. He could tell she was extremely tired and could tell she was gasping for air.  
  
"Don't give up on me now, Cordy," Angel pleaded as he got down and picked her up.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing? I'm only going to slow you down," Cordelia said.  
  
"Promise me you won't give up on me and I won't give up on you," Angel said to her. Cordelia looked up at him and felt her heart melt when she heard those words. Angel sure knew how to get to her heart and she loved him for that.   
  
"I promise," she said with a weak smile. They looked around their surroundings. They knew it was going to be very distinct to what they were used to. This was a whole new world, a different period, one that Cordelia had always imagined but one she thought she would never get to live and now she was scared that maybe this had been her fault.   
  
She remembered to when she was talking to Angel about being able to live back in these days, getting to wear the old dresses. Then Cordelia looked around at the women. She looked at the women and then realized that she must look something like a hooker or something to that effect. It kind of reminded her of Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman except without the Hollywood drama in it. Cordelia clenched Angel's coat closer, hoping not to be showing to much. She noticed how all the people kept on staring at them but especially at her. She knew all the men were looking at her as if she was a piece of meat and she knew that all the women were looking at her wondering why she was wearing such provocative clothing and probably making such rude comments about her.   
  
Angel could sense that Cordelia was feeling uncomfortable and he knew exactly why. He looked around and noticed how all the men were staring at her waiting to just eat her up. He felt so furious and wished that he could just put on his game face and kill them all. He knew that they were all getting a bad impression about her and it killed him that they thought that way of her. If they only knew what a remarkable woman she really is.  
  
Angel could see the hotel wasn't that far anymore but then he realized that Cordelia was trying to look behind her. He turned around and noticed that she was looking at something in a shop. She motioned for him to go back to see something. Angel was a bit confused but he did as she told him. He looked into the window and noticed what it was that she was looking at. He couldn't help but to smile. No matter where you take her, clothes still ranked number one.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Angel, this is like the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life and in the 21st century," Cordelia said with a smile.   
  
She looked at the dress and didn't want to look away. She was scared that if she blinked it would be gone. It really was a beautiful dress. It was a long (well obviously), red, velvet dress. It's sleeves, were short but they hung off of the shoulders exposing the wearer's bare shoulders. It would fit so lovely. The way the dress was made was where it would give the person the best shape. It would definitely show off the curves and enhance the bust. It was absolutely beautiful.   
  
"Ok, we have to go now Cordelia, the hotel is right over there. We have to get you all warmed up," Angel said as he rubbed her shoulders. Cordelia smiled and they started towards the hotel.  
  
Angel went up to it and opened the hotel's doors. The hotel was nice and warm. Angel looked around and noticed how it hadn't changed at all. It was exactly how he remembered it. They went up to the man to make their reservations. Angel put Cordelia down and waited to be served.   
  
"How can I help-" the clerk looked up and looked at Cordelia and then up at Angel and then froze. Angel looked at him and then remembered him.  
  
"Liam? Is that you?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Yeah it's me, Robert," Angel said.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Robert asked.  
  
"Oh you know, just thought I'd go for something new," Angel said finally remembering that Robert was one of his only good friends.  
  
"You're clothes as well?" he asked with his thick Irish accent.  
  
"Yeah, looks that way," Angel said.  
  
"So who's that? Another one of your prostitute conquests?" Robert asked with a smirk. Angel went up to him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"She isn't a prostitute!" he yelled as he threw him back.  
  
"Dude, man I'm sorry but what's gotten into you? Since when do you defend it like that? I mean come on, Liam, we all know you. We know how you like your women and we know the type of person you are. No offense but you take pride in it," Robert said.  
  
"I'm a different man, Robert. I've changed. You have no idea," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, so you'll have the usual?" he asked about the reservation.  
  
"No, I need two rooms," he said.  
  
"Two rooms?" he asked confused, "Whatever," he said as he looked through his planner with all the people's names on it, "Hey, Liam, I'm sorry but we're booked today, we only have one room left. Take it or leave it?" he asked. Angel looked back at Cordelia who was standing there, shivering from the cold.  
  
"I'll take it," Angel said as he grabbed the key from Robert and started walking with Cordelia. Robert looked at Angel. He knew something was different. He did seem like a different person. And it wasn't just the fact that he had a different hairstyle or sense of clothing but just the way he presented himself was entirely different. He was even hiding his accent and talking like an American. What had gotten into him, he asked himself.  
  
Angel opened the door and led Cordelia in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I could only get one room," he said.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just glad to be somewhere warm now," she said as she looked over at the small fireplace.   
  
"Why don't you go dry up and get under the covers. I don't want you getting sick," he said as Cordelia started walking towards the bathroom. She went in and shut the door. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She still couldn't believe everything that was happening, yet it was and there was nothing she could do. She just hoped that Wesley and the other's could figure out a way to get them back. Cordelia grabbed a towel and started to dry herself. She was still cold but she knew once she was under the covers, she would be fine and her leg was still stinging in pain. She would go to sleep, wake up in the morning in her own apartment safe and sound with Dennis there to keep her company and then realize that it was all just a bad dream and nothing else.   
  
She was about to open the door when an all to familiar pain started to crawl up from behind her neck up to her head and then it hit her. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. Angel heard her and knocked on the door but noticed that she wasn't opening the door. He kicked the door open and saw that Cordelia was lying on the floor, screaming and clutching on to her head. He didn't understand what was happening. He was hoping that was he was thinking was wrong and was afraid to ask. The pain finally seemed to seize and Cordelia was crying softly. Angel cradled her, scared that what he thought was actually true. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.   
  
She had calmed down a bit but she was still really pale. He was afraid to ask but he knew he had to.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked her. Cordelia wiped her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Angel, I had a vision. Just like before. It was painful! I thought I wasn't going to go through that anymore! Why did it happen? I don't understand," Cordelia said.  
  
'I don't know Cordy. Maybe the whole time hopping thing has something to do with it. Don't worry. We'll be home soon and you won't have to worry about this anymore," Angel said.  
  
"I'm scared," Cordelia said. Angel went over and hugged her. She was trembling and knew that it wasn't just from the cold.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked knowing that it wasn't the time to be asking that but he knew he had no choice.   
  
"Vampires, there's a few about to attack a woman. I don't know exactly where it is. All I can say is that its a residential place. Not that many shops. By a hill of some sort with a big well in the middle. Does that help?" Cordelia asked. Angel thought for a while trying to remember the whole town and then everything seemed to fall into place.  
  
"Yeah it does. Does your head hurt?" Angel asked. Cordelia nodded her head. Angel wished he had some aspirin or that she had at least had some but he remembered how Cordelia had emptied her purse from all the medication. He remembered how she said that she didn't want anymore reminders of all the crap she went through because of the visions and now they had returned to haunt her. Angel didn't know how much he would be able to take. He knew that she had the visions because of him but he also knew that she would eventually die from it. He looked down at Cordelia and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms.   
  
"Hurry up Wesley," he said to himself in an almost pleading manner. He didn't know how much of this he could actually take. It was too much. He just hoped that Wesley was close at figuring it out and that when they woke up, they would be back home with their friends and Connor. Angel looked down. His son. How he missed his son. Angel carefully took his arm from under Cordelia's head and made sure as to not wake her up. She moaned a bit as she stirred but then she was still. Angel pulled the covers making sure that she wasn't cold and then walked over to the window and made sure to pull the curtains. He didn't want to end up a pile of dust in the morning and most of all, wanted to make sure Cordelia slept. Angel looked at her one more time and then left the room to go find the pack of vampires.   
  
* * *  
Lorne came into the Hyperion and the rest of the gang stood up in hope that he had some information. He just looked at them and shook his head. Everyone's hopeful faces drooped. He had been their only hope and just like that it was gone.  
  
"What happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"The Powers wouldn't tell me anything. They said that what is done, shall be and that they had no control over it and that they had no business in fixing things for us inferiors even though it has to do with the champion. I don't know but this all doesn't seem right," Lorne said.  
  
"Maybe the Powers have something to do with this," Wesley said.  
  
"The Powers? But they are on our side," Gunn said.  
  
"Unless Wolfram and Hart has some sort of connection with them and they have the Powers in their control," Fred said.  
  
"No, it can't be," Lorne asked as they all looked at Wesley. He looked up from his books to stare at them all.  
  
"What do you think, Wes?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know," Wesley said with a frown. 


	3. Witch Hunt

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Witch Hunt  
  
Angel finished staking the last vampire. He had actually hoped that he had run into himself or someone to that effect. Maybe this was his chance to change things but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted. He wouldn't exist anymore. Things would be different. Connor wouldn't exist. How he missed his son. If things were to change then Connor wouldn't exist and he would have never met Cordelia. He didn't know if he could do that. A life without her was just an empty life but then again it would have never existed. But then he thought, if I never had changed into a vampire, I would have been the same old lazy, horny bum out on the street trying to get as many girls possible and he didn't want that either but then again it was better than killing innocent people, especially his family. Angel stopped in his steps for a minute. His family. His family could be saved. The thoughts of his family all came flooding into his mind. He was scared. He knew he wanted to see them but didn't know what he would do. For now he just continued to walk. He wiped away the memories and left everything to the past.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia woke up and noticed that the fire was still burning. She looked around and noticed that Angel was still not back from fighting the vampires. Cordelia got up and started to walk towards the window. She still felt so tired and her head was still hurting. She went up to the window and pulled the curtains apart. She looked into the street and noticed that there were still a couple of people walking but not too many. She went over to the little night stand and looked at her watch. She was happy that it at least still worked. She noticed that dawn was only a few hours away and Angel still hadn't returned.   
  
She picked up Angel's coat and was about to go out of the room when she looked down at the floor and noticed a small piece of paper. She bent down and picked it up but she felt the surge of pain in her leg. She winced at the pain but then got up again and then examined the piece of paper. She noticed that it was an invitation to some party. They had been there for only a couple of hours and already they had been invited to a party. Cordelia just shrugged and put it down on the counter. She opened the door and made her way downstairs and she saw Robert still at the front desk.  
  
"Hey Robert. Do you know which way Angel went?" she asked him. He turned around and looked at her. She looked really pale and noticed that her leg was still hurt but he could still see her beauty. It was a rare one but was absolutely to die for.   
  
"Did you get the invitation?" Robert asked.  
  
"Oh, is it your party?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes, you and Liam should come. It should be quite interesting," Robert said with a small chuckle. Cordelia knew why he was laughing. He expected them to attend the party as they were and to make complete fools of themselves.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure to tell him," Cordelia said as she headed over to the door.  
  
"Liam sure got himself a really pretty one this time," Robert said to Cordelia. She knew what he was talking about and she had enough. She was done ignoring all their comments and pretending it didn't mean anything. She went behind the counter and grabbed Robert by the collar. She had a reputation and she knew she wasn't going to let it all go down the drain. She'd show them all to have tried to mess with her. It's time to show them what she was really made of. Cordelia gave an evil smile and then went over to Robert.  
  
"I am through pretending that this means nothing to me. I am not a prostitute! And even if I was, none of you would ever get a chance. And you know why? Because you're not worth it," Cordelia said as she started to walk out of the lobby but then Robert pinned her to the wall. He was surprised that she actually had the courage to stand up for herself. All the women he had met were weak and couldn't hold their own. This one sounded interesting. He knew she was trying to break free and he liked seeing her so helpless or so he thought.  
  
"What's wrong? Not so tough anymore?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't want to hurt you with you being Angel's friend and all," she said.  
  
"Angel? Who's Angel?" Robert asked. Cordelia recognized her mistake and tried to hide it as quick as she could. She didn't want to jeopardize Angel in any little way.  
  
"Well, that's what I call Liam," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well don't let that stop you. Please, I'd love to see what you're made of," Robert said in his thick Irish accent. Cordelia looked around and noticed that there had been a group of men who had gathered to see the show.   
  
"Well, aren't you guys just gentlemen. You'd think if a chick was in jeopardy you guys would come to help. Oh well, guess I'll just have to do this on my own," Cordelia said as she lifted her knee and hurt Robert where it really hurts. Robert moaned and held on to his possession. He looked up at Cordelia confused only then to be punched by her. He fell to the ground and didn't bother to look up this time. This girl actually could fight. How was that possible. All he knew was that he had just been made a fool of in front of all the other boys but even more was the fact that it hurt a lot.  
  
"I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Cordelia asked sarcastically as she walked outside. She felt the presence of more people. Great, just want I need. Old men following me, gross, she thought. Then suddenly one grabbed her by the arm. She moaned. The man had a pretty tight grip on her and she tried breaking free as she noticed a group of men surrounding her. Ok, you can do this. Just take a deep breath and they will all be gone, she thought to herself.   
  
"You didn't expect to get out of there that easily did you?" the man said as he tried to kiss her. Great, that's what I get for trying to defend myself and hold it up. I just can't win today, she thought.  
  
"Get off of me, you big gross pig!" she yelled out to him which only made him laugh harder. The other men approached her. Cordelia yelled but nobody seemed to care. Then she saw the man attacking her all of a sudden fly off of her. She turned and saw Angel punching him. He always seemed to have perfect timing and she loved it. She could never go wrong with him.  
  
"Oh thank God," she said to herself. Angel punched the guy until the man couldn't take it anymore. Angel had broken his nose and blood was smeared all over his face. Angel wanted to take another punch but Cordelia stopped him. She grabbed his fist and looked up at him. Angel looked at her and knew she wanted him to stop. He relaxed his fist and put it down. Cordelia gave him the thank you smile but then the smile dropped.  
  
Angel turned around to look at Cordelia and noticed that she started to grab her head. She fell but Angel caught her before she could fall to the ground. He held on to her as she went through the pain yet again. It were these moments that made him want to go back home even more. He couldn't stand it. He thought they wouldn't have to go through with that anymore. He thought they were gone and that Cordelia would not have to go through the pain that it brought and he wouldn't have to go through seeing her in such pain and the fact that it was the second one that night didn't make this any easier. Why couldn't they leave her alone?  
  
Cordelia held on to her head. The vision was getting too hard to handle. She tried to focus on her vision. She saw Angel fighting a man or thing for that matter. The other man had long hair pulled into a ponytail. She then saw herself. She was being held back by two other men who she couldn't distinguish their faces. She kept on yelling but nobody seemed to be listening. Angel and the other man were fighting and were neck at neck. They were both bleeding from all the fighting but they didn't seem to be letting up. They would be matching each other in their fighting moves. They almost seemed to be the same techniques.   
  
Then the vision faded away. Cordelia looked up at Angel and was about to tell him what she saw but then realized that the crowd around them had grown. There were a bunch of people standing in a circle around them, holding torches. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. Angel realized this but he didn't let go of Cordelia. He knew what they thought and knew what they were capable of.  
  
"She's a witch!" an old woman yelled out. Cordelia's eyes widened. She remembered when Skip had brought Tammy to tell her about how people thought she was a witch and wanted to burn her at the stake because of her visions. Unfortunately for her, the last vision had blown the back of her head. Well either way she would have died, Cordelia thought. Cordelia tried to get up but the vision took so much out of her that she fell right back into his arms.  
  
"She is not a witch! She just has powerful migraines that take a lot out of her," Angel said trying to get out of the whole mess.  
  
"We're not buying it," some other man called out as he approached them.  
  
"Take her to the stakes! We do not tolerate any witchcraft in our town!" some of the townspeople started to yell. They headed towards Angel and Cordelia who were still in each others arms.  
  
"No!" Cordelia yelled as they started to pull them away from each other. Angel punched a few men but there were too many. He could easily take them out if he could put on his game face but he didn't want to make the situation any more worse than it already was. They continued to try to pull them away. Tears were streaming down Cordelia's face. She was scared that she wouldn't get the chance to see Angel anymore without getting to tell him how she felt. She felt each other's fingers slip their hold and one by one they slid until only one was left holding on.  
  
"Hold on, Cordy," Angel said trying to fight the tears back but it was no use. The townspeople tore them apart. Cordelia and Angel hung onto each other's hands as long as they could until even that couldn't be held together. The townspeople all grabbed Cordelia and others held Angel back. They hit him with a log over his head. He fell to the ground. He couldn't even feel the pain from the log. All he could feel was the pain of having lost Cordelia. He could still hear her cries for him. She continued to call out his name in hope that maybe somehow he could save her. He tried getting up but the townspeople hit him over the head again. He could smell his own blood trickling down his face. They had taken his Cordelia away from him and he could feel his unbeating heart melt.   
  
"Cordelia," Angel whispered out as a tear streamed down his face and then fell to the ground unconscious. Some of the woman who had gathered around were just staring at Angel and even tears were streaming down their faces. Never had they seen such a devastating thing as two lovers being pulled apart from each other. They couldn't understand how anyone could have the nerve to do that. The men that had been holding back Angel soon left, thinking he was dead since he didn't have a pulse. A little girl came from the crowd and went up to Angel. She caressed his hair and then he lifted his head up. He turned to look at the girl and then was in shock.  
  
"Liam, you're not dead! Thank God!" she cried out in her Irish accent as she hugged him. Angel was in disbelief. He pulled her from him and just stared into her face. He caressed her hair and then her face and wiped away the tear that fell from her face. Angel couldn't believe that his sister was there, standing right in front of him. He had always dreamed for the day when he could see his sister once again.  
  
"Oh my God!" he said out loud and pulled her back into his embrace. He hugged her for what seemed to be forever. He never knew he would get the chance to get to see her again. She looked so beautiful. Even more so than he remembered. This time she pulled away and looked into her brother's eyes.  
  
"You're different now aren't you. You're not the same anymore. I could tell when you looked at her. Don't give up just yet, brother. You can still save her," she said in her sweet innocent voice. Angel looked into her loving eyes. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything I have done or will do. But know always that I love you," Angel said to her. She smiled right back at him and gave him another hug. They pulled apart and Angel took one last look at her. She raised her arm to him and noticed that she held her handkerchief in her hand. She handed it to him and with that Angel left and ran as fast as he ever could.  
  
Angel ran as fast as he could to the center of the town where he knew people had burnt "witches" to the stake. He had actually seen a girl get burned at the stake but he didn't care much for that since he was evil. He actually laughed at the girl. But this was different. There was no way he was going to lose Cordelia. Not now or ever. He continued to run until he could see the fire from the torches. He looked up at the sky and knew that dawn was fast approaching.   
  
He finally reached the destination but now he had to come up with a plan. He saw that Cordelia was already tied to a big stick coming out of the ground. They had taken off Angel's duster and he could see how all the men were staring at her and how the wives would scold the men and wish that she were dead already. She was standing on some platform and they had just lit the weeds and wood, anything that they could find to light up quickly. All that you could hear were Cordelia's helpless screams. Angel knew he had no time to make a plan so he went with what he had best. He put on his game face and then charged towards the scene. He didn't care that anything happened to him as long as his Cordelia was safe and away from all the madness that was surrounding her. She didn't deserve any of it. All she did was help the helpless and this was how she was paid back.  
  
He ran at vampiric speed and made his way towards Cordelia. He ran past the people and jumped as high as he could and jumped on the platform. A couple of guards were about to pull him off but once they saw his face they pulled away. He broke the rope where Cordelia was tied and carried her away, running as fast as he could. He knew they were chasing him but they wouldn't be able to catch up to him. At least he knew they wouldn't be able to recognize him. He looked at Cordelia and saw that she looked so pale. She was shivering yet at the same time sweating from the fire. She was unconscious but nonetheless alive. They eventually arrived at the hotel. Robert was still there and looked at them both.   
  
"If you say anything I swear I will kill you," Angel said to him. He noticed that his face was bruised. He looked at him and then down at Cordelia. Angel knew immediately what had happened and couldn't help but give a small smile. "That's my girl," he said to her as he headed up the stairs and into their room. He closed the door behind him and then laid Cordelia on the bed. He looked over at the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. The curtains were pulled shut so he was at clear.  
  
He went over to the bathroom and found a bowl. He poured some cool water in it and then grabbed a small wash cloth. He headed over to where Cordelia was and started to tend to her small developing fever. He drenched the cloth in the water and then slightly rinsed. He applied it to her forehead. As if on cue, Cordelia's eyes opened to see Angel there. She shifted a bit but Angel stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything's ok. You're safe," Angel said soothingly to her.  
  
"What happened? Everything just went by so fast, " Cordelia said.   
  
"Don't worry, just rest," Angel said to her. Cordelia noticed that a small red handkerchief was hanging from Angel's pocket. It didn't seem familiar to her so she took it out and examined it.  
  
"This new?" she asked him.  
  
"No, actually it's pretty old," he said with a small smile. Cordelia eyed him and lifted up a confused.  
  
"I haven't seen it," she said.  
  
"It's because it's my sisters'," he said to her with a big smile. Cordelia opened her mouth and gasped.  
  
"You saw your sister! Oh my gosh, Angel! What was it like?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Amazing. I had always wondered if I had gotten the chance to see her again what I would do and it came true. Something I thought was so far fetched was actually a lot more easier to accomplish than some other things. Cordelia looked into his eyes and saw how happy he was. He had always loved his sister and he had received the chance to ask for forgiveness and he had gotten it. Cordelia thought she would change the subject although she was getting pretty tired.  
  
"Are you playing nurse?" Cordelia asked as she closed her eyes. Angel smiled and patted the cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Looks like it," Angel said. He looked down at her and noticed how pale she looked. These visions seemed to be taking a greater toll on her than he could remembered. He wanted to ask her what she had seen in her earlier vision but was afraid to. It seemed that she had forgotten about it and he didn't want to remind her about it. He didn't care about leaving her side. Whoever she had seen in her vision was going to have to try his or her best by themselves. Even superman couldn't be everywhere at the same time. Cordelia was more important than whoever she had seen in her vision.  
  
"Oh, your friend Robert is throwing some party tomorrow night or should I say tonight," Cordelia said as she realized that it was probably already morning. She pointed over to where she had put the invitation. Cordelia looked at Angel and was happy that he didn't remember about the vision she had earlier. She didn't want him to be asking about it because she simply wouldn't know what to say and she didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. All he had to do was to make sure he never was out of her sight. Angel picked up the invitation and remembered the night perfectly. He remembered how he had ditched that party. He decided that instead he wanted to find some girl and get drunk. His parents had been very upset with him up to the point to where they were yelling at each other but he didn't care. Well he ended up very drunk that day and well let's just say he found more than a girl that night. He found immortality. Cordelia realized that he was in a gaze.  
  
"Angel, you alright?" Cordelia asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I don't think we should go I mean you're not really feeling all that well," Angel said.  
  
"I heal fast when I have a good nurse," she said with a smile. Angel looked over at her and smiled. He picked up the bowl of water and continued to play nurse. He soaked the cloth in water and put it over her head and just looked at her for a while. Cordelia noticed this and she just looked back at him.  
  
"I almost lost you," Angel said to her.  
  
"But you didn't. That's what counts," Cordelia said but realized that Angel's face still looked sad.  
  
"My sister. I saw my sister," Angel said to her. Cordelia's eyes popped out as she gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh Angel. That is so awesome," Cordelia said but she still could see that he was hiding something.  
  
"She was the one who gave me hope to go and find you. I completely shut down," Angel said.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to thank her now. So what was it like, seeing her after all this time?" Cordelia asked hoping that the question didn't make him any more upset than he already was.  
  
"She's so beautiful," was all Angel could say. Cordelia didn't press on anymore. She knew he was getting depressed and didn't want to ask him about that anymore so instead she changed the subject.  
  
"So, let's talk party. We're gonna look kind of funny compared to everyone else don't you think?" Cordelia asked. Angel smiled and Cordelia was victorious.   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go. They are all expecting us to look like complete fools," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, oh well. But if I had a dress I would so go and show them all a thing or two, the belle of the ball remember?" Cordelia chuckled as she thought of everyone's expressions when they would see her.  
  
"Yes you would," Angel said. They sat there for a while longer until Cordelia finally fell asleep. Her fever had gone down a bit now. Angel went over to the bathroom and emptied the bowl. He went over to the rocking chair and sat looking at Cordelia, his Cordelia. How he loved her. He wanted to just go over there and kiss her and tell her how he really felt about her but yes, even champions have weaknesses. He didn't know what her reaction would be so he didn't want anything to happen to their already special relationship. Especially with Connor. He definitely wanted Cordelia to always be there for Connor in case he ever failed in something. His son. How he missed him. He knew he had to get back home somehow. He didn't know how but he had to. He had to do it for Connor and for Cordelia. Then his thoughts went back to her. If only there was a way he could find out how Cordelia truly felt about him. That's all he needed. He had been so close in telling her so many times that now he felt that it would never happen. Eventually, he himself fell asleep, thinking about his loved ones. 


	4. Warnings

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Warnings  
  
Cordelia shifted in her sleep. Nightmare after nightmare passed through her mind. Ever since she had the vision earlier she couldn't stop thinking about it. She loved Angel too much to see him hurt. The vision continued to play itself in Cordelia's mind in the form of a nightmare. She couldn't take it anymore.   
  
She finally woke up calling out Angel's name. She looked around and noticed that Angel wasn't in the room. Cordelia got up but a wave of nausea surrounded her that she had to hold onto the bed. The visions were still taking a toll on her and she just wanted this feeling to go away. She wanted to go back to LA and not have to worry about her head pounding. She slowly walked over to the bathroom and saw that it was open yet empty. She walked in and looked at herself at the mirror. She was so pale and thin. She ran her hands through her hair. Where could Angel be? Then a whole bunch of thoughts ran through her head. She just hoped that the vision wouldn't be making itself present but then she remembered seeing the moonlight so it couldn't be just yet. She went back out to where the bed was and looked out the window and noticed that it was already dark. The sun had already set and the moon was starting to show. She had slept through the whole day.  
  
Cordelia was scared. She didn't know what to think. She went over to the bed and sat down and cupped her face in her hands. Suddenly a soft breeze blew right in. She didn't remember the window being open. Then she felt as if she wasn't alone anymore. She felt as if someone was watching her. Cordelia lifted her head slowly until it met the other person in the room. Cordelia mouth opened. She couldn't believe who was in the room.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Doyle!" she yelled out still very much surprised by who she was seeing.  
  
"Well, kind of I guess, love. I'm hear to help you out a bit or better yet just give you some advice," Doyle said.  
  
"Advice?" Cordelia asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah. There's going to be some hard times coming up and I just want you to know not to blame anyone for what happens. Things are going to change dramatically and you might feel as if your whole world has been turned upside down but don't fret. Things happen for a reason and you will see why after. I can't stop what's going to happen and neither can you. Fate is the only one that has a say in what's to come," Doyle said.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm only here to tell you to be ready for it," Doyle said.  
  
"Ready for what? You can't just leave me like this. Well, can you at least tell me if we'll ever get back home?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Of course you will. It's only a matter of time as soon as what's meant to be has passed," Doyle said.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this? With us being here?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Me? Me, specifically no," Doyle paused and looked at her, "You're still as beautiful as I remembered," Doyle said. Cordelia looked down and then heard the doorknob turn. Angel walked in and Cordelia turned to see Angel.  
  
"Angel! Look who-" Cordelia turned back around and noticed that Doyle was gone. Cordelia just stared off.  
  
"Look at what? Was someone here? I thought I heard voices," Angel said as he closed the door. Cordelia looked at Angel and then back over where Doyle was once standing. Cordelia exhaled. She was scared of what was to come. She had no idea what was planned. She shook away the thoughts and turned back to Angel who was carrying some stuff but Cordelia hadn't noticed.  
  
"Nevermind. Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you," Cordelia said to him as she walked up to him.  
  
"Well I guess someone is feeling a little better. That's good. That way my trip and money spending was worth it," Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Money spending? How could you go money spending without me, the queen of money! Angel, what are you talking about?" she asked as she saw Angel's smile get bigger.  
  
"Well, I went out and well got this. I wanted it to be a surprise and I think it very much is," Angel said as he showed what he was hiding behind him. Cordelia looked at it for a moment and then gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands and then let out a huge squeal. Angel couldn't help but feel happy and excited for her. It was the dress she had seen earlier that she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Angel, you didn't have to. How could you ever afford such a beauty. Why did you do this?" Cordelia asked him.   
  
"Well, you didn't think we would go to the ball looking like this did you? You said it. You are going to make an impression on everyone and make them wish they never layed a finger one you. Even though you look beautiful without it anyways," Angel said as he saw the big smile on Cordelia's face. It was this sort of moments that got to his unbeating heart the most.. Times when he saw Cordelia smile and feel so thankful. Cordelia had a tear streaming down her face. Angel wiped it away.  
  
"You really are the best," Cordelia said as she went up to him and hugged him.   
  
"Do you like it?" Angel asked her as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Like it? That doesn't even begin to describe how much I love it!" she yelled out.  
  
"Um...Well the lady in the store helped me with the size and all so I hope it fits," Angel said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I have to go get ready. Running low on time but I do work best under pressure," she said with a chuckle as she went over to the bathroom and closed it behind her. Angel smiled to himself and then sat on the couch. Maybe there would be one good thing about this whole trip to the past. They would get to attend a party that he had missed beforehand. Angel looked down at his feet. He then got up and walked over to the window and looked outside.  
  
Tonight is the night where his pathetic, normal life had ended. It was a bit after midnight when he had met Darla and she had sworn him eternal life. It was then that he was made hers. Angelus was born and he didn't know how he would handle it. The memory of it was enough. All the pain he had caused. That's when he knew what he had to do. He didn't know if he had the guts but at the moment he did and if he got the chance, he wouldn't let it slip by.  
  
So he promised himself to have fun. Something not until recently he had learned what it really was. Cordelia had definitely brought a new sense into life. So had his son. They both went together and there was no way one could possibly exist without the other. He had known Cordelia a while but not until she had moved to LA had he been able to really get to know her. He remembered though how she tried to make Buffy jealous a couple of times but then one memory came back. The one where they were both sitting in the bronze drinking a cappuccino and he was waiting for Buffy but Cordelia was there to entertain him with stories about some guy named Devin and about her Barbie Doll Mobile having more leather than his car or something like that. He had to hand it to her. Even then she managed to put a smile on his face. Even back to his brooding ways.   
  
Angel smiled at the thought when he heard the bathroom door open. He heard the rustling of a dress and then he finally turned around and looked up. Angel looked at the sight and was in awe. She looked beautiful. She still looked very pale due to the affect the visions were having on her but she somehow was able to make up for it. If anyone else were to see her, they would never know that she was actually fighting visions that left her weaken but still, she looked absolutely beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly giving her the body of the perfect women. She had some make up left in her purse and put it on. Her hair was pulled up and some of the ringlets fell from her face touching her bare shoulders. He saw how the sleeves hung off of her shoulders, exposing her bare shoulders which she had applied some glitter to. She looked absolutely stunning and Angel couldn't help but smile. She could still put a smile on his face. Cordelia was glowing and had a big smile on. She knew she had been successful. She felt like a million dollars and felt that this was going to be the best day of her life. She looked at Angel hoping that she had left a big impression but wasn't sure.   
  
"Well? What do you think? Do you think it's too much make up for this time?" Cordelia asked a bit worried that he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"No, no. It's perfect. Cordelia, never in my life have I seen such great beauty in anyone," Angel said knowing he probably just sounded like a complete dork but he saw that Cordelia's smile grew and was happy that he too could put a smile on her face. He could see that she was blushing and had to look down for a second before looking back up at Angel.  
  
"Well, you should get ready. The party already started," Cordelia said to him. Angel grabbed his stuff and headed over to the bathroom. Cordelia walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had to hand it to herself. With what little she had she managed to make herself look absolutely gorgeous and she knew she left an impression on Angel and she couldn't wait to do the same to everyone else. There was no way she wouldn't be the belle of the ball. Not if she could help it at all. Cordelia looked down and closed her eyes. If only the headache would go away then this night would be perfect. She looked back up at the mirror and then turned around and there was Angel standing in front of her. She had to hand it to him as well. He worked wonders without a mirror. She smiled.  
  
"Well, look who I have the pleasure of going to the ball with. Only the most handsomest vampire err person for that matter that has ever lived," Cordelia said to him correcting herself.  
  
"Only trying to do my best to keep up with your beauty. But let me say it doesn't even come close to it," Angel said. Cordelia smiled again. He really knew how to get to a girl's heart.  
  
"You really are a gentleman," Cordelia said.  
  
"I have something for you," Angel said. He walked over to Cordelia and opened up a small box that exposed a cute necklace that had a tear shaped stone on it.  
  
"Oh my gosh Angel. It's beautiful," Cordelia said.  
  
"It was actually your birthday gift but the whole you being in a coma kinda made you drop it and I found it just the other day and I was going to give it to you but I thought this was just the perfect moment," Angel said as he put the necklace on.  
  
"I love it," Cordelia said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"We should probably get going," Angel said to her as he opened the door and let Cordelia out. They walked outside and there was a carriage with white horses waiting for them. Angel went up to the door and opened it up and held out his hand to Cordelia. She smiled and took a hold of it as she went into the carriage. Angel climbed in and then closed the door. The carriage then headed towards the party.  
  
"This whole night seems so magical. Even more so than the day of the ballet. Couldn't have pictured it any better myself." Cordelia said to Angel as they rode to their destination. 


	5. Cherish the Moment

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!! Complete!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Cherish the Moment  
  
The carriage finally came to a hault. Cordelia looked out and noticed that they had pulled up in front of a huge mansion. Cordelia's eyes widened. It was absolutely beautiful. She noticed how all around people were walking into the enormous building. Angel looked over at her and noticed how ecstatic she was. He smiled and then climbed out of the carriage and offered his hand to her. Cordelia took it and then climbed down.  
  
"I could so get used to this," she said to him with a big smile. They walked up the stairs that lead to the door to the mansion. There were two escorts standing in front of the doors, picking up the invitations. When Angel and Cordelia raeched the doors, the escorts were speechless. They looked at Cordelia and absolutely fell in love with her. Angel handed one of them the invitation as the other escort took Cordelia's hand and gave it a kiss. He looked over at Angel to make sure he wasn't in trouble and then afterwards wished them both a good time. They entered the mansion and Cordelia thought she would faint from such elegance.  
  
"So what do you have to say about the real parties of the 18th century?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
"I'd say Scarlett and Rhett, eat your heart out," Cordelia said jokingly as they walked towards Robert who was over at the far end. As they walked, Angel could hear all of the guest's comments about them. They all talked about Cordelia. On how beautiful she looked and wondering who she was. Angel couldn't help but smile. Cordelia wanted to make an impression and that she had. He looked over at her and noticed how she walked. She walked as if she were royalty. Her walk was more of a float. She floated just like an angel would, he thought to himself. She certainly was the belle of the ball.  
  
They finally approached Robert. Angel put his hand on his shoulder. Robert turned around and smiled when he saw Angel.  
  
"Liam, I didn't think you would show up. I'm so glad you made it," Robert said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have come if I wouldn't have had such a dazzling date. Robert, I believe you already met Cordelia," Angel reintroduced her. Robert looked over and was stunned.  
  
"My, don't you look extravagant," Robert said. Liam had really found himself a keeper this time. He wondered how a bum such as Liam could find such a lovely lady.  
  
"Always," Cordelia said with such confidence. Robert turned away not wanting to get hurt anymore than he already was as he remembered the earlier incident he had with Cordelia. He looked over at Angel. He really was a lucky man to have been able to captivate the heart of such a special girl and for her to have fallen for him despite his ways but he could tell that Angel seemed like a different man and he knew that Cordelia probably had something to do with it. He couldn't blame him. He probably would have done the same exact thing.  
  
"Well, Liam this is certainly a surprise. Your parents told me you would probably not attend this social event of the year," Robert said.  
  
"My parents?" Angel asked. Then he remembered how he had fought with them beforehand about attending this party. He was drunk and had gotten a scolding from his father, as usual. He remembered how his mother cried. They had wanted him to go to the party to keep himself away from trouble but he had just laughed at them and left the house.   
  
"Yeah, they're right over there. I bet they'll be happy when they've seen that you've come to your senses," Robert said. Angel turned around and he spotted them. Cordelia looked over to where Angel was looking and then at him. She could feel his longing to go over and talk to them. Robert had by now engaged in another conversation with some other important people. Cordelia saw how he was hesitating at going.  
  
"Go! Angel, go!" Cordelia urged. Angel shook his head.  
  
"I can't. I mean, I haven't seen them for centuries. What will they think of me?" Angel asked scared.  
  
"Angel, you are a true champion. Don't you think you should go over there and somehow make them proud of who you are? They think that you are dirt right now. Don't you think you should prove them wrong?" Cordelia asked him. Angel looked down at her. She had hit the spot. How he loved her. She had such knowledge bestowed upon her and she always knew the way to get to his heart. He took a much unneeded breath and grabbed her hand ang gave it a small squeeze.  
  
"I'll go but on one condition," Angel said to her.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked him a bit curious.  
  
"That you go with me," Angel said pleadingly. She smiled. He really was a true champion when it came to fighting battles and wars but when it came to love, he was a true sucker, she thought to herself. She nodded and together they walked towards his parents. They were there and Angel cleared his voice. At that instant both of his parents turned around and looked at their son. Cordelia analyzed them. His mother was definitely a beautiful lady. She had long, curly brown hair that fell past her shoulders. His father was handsome as well. Cordelia certainly saw the family resemblance.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come, Liam," his father said with a smile on his face. His mother seemed so delighted that she went up to him and gave him a hug. Angel was surprised by this but after a few seconds of registering what was happening, he finally gave in to the hug.   
  
"Mum," was all he said. Cordelia saw how his eyes were tearing up and she couldn't help but feel moved by the sight. She let the tears escape. She had never seen such love in anyone's eyes. Not even her own parents and for that moment, Cordelia envied their love for each other. Cordelia knew that Angel, or better yet, she knew that Liam wasn't the prized son all parents were proud to have but nonetheless, they loved him. Finally they parted and Angel looked into his mother's loving eyes.  
  
"You look amazing, son. I'm glad you cleaned up. You are so handsome," she said to him. Angel smiled and then looked over at Cordelia and noticed that she was looking down and noticed how she let a tear escape.  
  
"Mum. Da, I'd like you to meet Cordelia," Angel said. Cordelia raised her head and made sure to wipe the tears. Liam's mother approached her first.  
  
"Oh honey, why are you crying?" his mother asked her lovingly.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just really emotional and I think I have something in my eye," Cordelia said knowing it wasn't the brightest excuse but she wasn't sure it had been used yet in this time.   
  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet you ," his mother said to her as she approached her and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. His father came up to her and did the same.  
  
"I don't believe I've met you. Are you from around here?" Liam's father asked her.  
  
"Oh no sir, I'm from America which accounts for the accent," Cordelia said as she got nervous.  
  
"How do you know my son?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh I was having some trouble with some people and he was there to save me the embarrassement. But may I say, you two have done a fine job with him," Cordelia said. Liam's father laughed.  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" he asked.  
  
"Well he's the only Angel-I mean Liam I know," Cordelia said trying to hide the fact that she had called him Angel. "He is by far the best person I have ever met in my life and I don't know what I would have done without him. He saved me from me and taught me a new meaning of life I never knew existed. He changed me and I owe him so much for everything he has done for me," Cordelia added. His mother turned and looked at her son so surprised. Could it be that her son had finally changed?   
  
"Is it true, Liam?" his mother asked him. Angel didn't know how to respond. He knew that was what Cordelia had planned. She wanted them to have a good view of their son. To know that in time he eventually turned into someone with a beautiful heart and soul and he knew she wouldn't leave this place until they knew that.  
  
"Well why don't you two lovebirds go and dance. The music won't be on for much longer," his dad told him. Angel smiled and lead Cordelia over to the dance floor but was stopped by his mother.  
  
"I really like her and so does your father. She's really good for you," she said to him with a sweet smile. Angel looked over at Cordelia and noticed that she was blushing from the comment.  
  
"I know," Angel said to his mother as he kissed her on the cheek and went into the dance floor. Cordelia got nervous. She had never waltzed before and didn't want to make a fool of herself.  
  
"I don't know how to dance to this," Cordelia said as Angel put his right hand on her hip and took her hand with his free one.  
  
"Don't worry, just follow me," Angel said. They began slowly at first. Angel wanted to make sure that she got the steps right and then they eventually began to speed up with the others. Never did their gaze part from each other. They swayed perfectly. It was as if it was the perfect dance. Cordelia's dress floated in the air. This was better than she had ever imagined it. Angel looked into her eyes and he knew what he had to do. He slowed down and Cordelia was confused but didn't mind since the dancing was making her dizzy probably mostly due to the fact of the splitting headache left over from the vision.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel whispered out to her.  
  
"Yes," she answered back. Angel hesitated a moment but then couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"I love you," Angel said. He looked into Cordelia's eyes and he knew she was surprised. She didn't expect it at all. She had seen this moment in her dreams always wishing it would come true but it never did. She thought Buffy would always take that place in his unbeating heart and she knew she could never take that place. She wasn't sure if he meant it and she didn't want to end up hurt.  
  
"Angel," Cordelia started to say but was interrupted by him.  
  
"Cordelia, I have been in love with you for a while now and I have just been afraid to approach you. I was and still am scared. I wondered if you ever thought of me that way. I know I'm not a man and I might not be able to offer you much but if you give me a chance, just know that you will never be alone. I will always be there for you. I swear to you my undying love. Everyday that passes by I will love you even more," Angel said to her. He looked at her and noticed that a tear had fallen. He wiped it away and hoped that she would respond soon. The silence between them was killing him.  
  
"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know what to say," Cordelia said. Angel moved in his head closer. Cordelia looked at him. She knew what was coming and she wanted to just freeze this moment and live it forever. She leaned in her head and together they shared the most beautiful kiss that ever existed. The one that was meant to be that in only time, was made better. They pulled apart and Cordelia felt so dizzy and lost her balance but was caught by Angel.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked her very concerned.  
  
"Just this headache that won't go away," Cordelia said softly.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Angel asked. Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to stay here, here in your arms. I love you, too," she said to him. Angel smiled and pulled her back into a kiss. In the background you could see Angel's parents looking at them obviously pleased that their son had finally gotten some sense knocked into him. Finally he had made the right choice and was in the path of good.   
  
"I'm going to cherish this dance for all eternity," Angel said to her. Cordelia smiled as they continued to dance slowly.  
  
"So will I but I think I rather be back at home, headache free. I would cherish that dance more," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well we'll do it. We'll have that dance. As soon as we get back home at midnight under the moon and stars we'll go over to the park near the Hyperion and dance all night long," Angel said.  
  
"I can't wait," Cordelia said back to him. They both felt so happy that they had finally overcome each other's obstacles and decided to give into their true feelings for each other. Someone came up from behind Angel, tapping him on the shoulder. Angel turned around and looked at Robert.  
  
"Is it ok if I cut in?" Robert asked politely. Angel looked at Cordelia and knew she didn't want Angel to leave but then she nodded her head.  
  
"Take care of her for me," he said to her with a smile. Angel moved and Robert started to dance with Cordelia.  
  
"I will don't worry. I've learned my lesson," Robert said with a smile as he looked at Cordelia who had a wide grin on her face. She knew what he was talking about and she was happy that at least now he could make a joke out of his being beaten by a girl especially during a time where girls were considered weak.  
  
"I'm just going to step outside and catch some air," Angel said. Cordelia nodded her head and then turned around and started to dance with Robert.  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am for the way I treated you," Robert said as his sweet irish accent came out.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all forgotten," Cordelia said.  
  
"But still. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I mean it's obvious that you are truly what Liam needed in his life and I don't want to be at any wrong with him or you for that matter," Robert said.  
  
"Well, no need to worry. Like I said it's all forgotten. Liam is lucky to have a friend like you," Cordelia said. Robert smiled and they continued to dance. Then flashes of the vision she had seen earlier of Angel go through her memory. She realized that the outfit Angel was wearing was the same one from her vision. Cordelia started to panic and Robert realized it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Robert asked.  
  
"I have to go find An-Liam," she said as she parted from Robert. She started walking towards the exist. She held onto her head. The headache was building up and she hoped that it wasn't some kind of omen. She reached the door and walked outside. She could see some people around lingering outside. She looked around and didn't see Angel.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled out but no one came. Cordelia was scared now and then she realized her vision. Everything came out so clear. This was the night Liam died and Angelus was born. Cordelia panicked. She had to find him before he did anything they would eventually be sorry for. Cordelia started walking down the streets, calling his name out like a mad woman. She was crying by now. She had to find him. She turned on a street and then she could hear fighting. She picked up her dress and began to run. There was a down side to the big dresses after all. She ran closer to the noise until she reached the alley and saw Angel fighting Angelus.   
  
She started to run but was stopped by someone. She turned around and was face to face with Darla. She really had no time for this. Cordelia built up all her anger in her fist and punched Darla which sent her to the ground. She looked around and looked for something wooden. A pile of broked chairs stood off to the side. She grabbed one and went over to where Darla was but realized she wasn't there anymore. Darla came up from behind Cordelia and grabbed her. She tried to punch Cordelia but she managed to block it and throw in her own punch.  
  
"Who are you?" Darla asked her as she held onto her nose.  
  
"Someone who you don't want to mess with," Cordelia said as she ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach. Darla was lying on the ground and Cordelia held onto her stake. She wanted to drive the stake through her heart but she was afraid of changing the future. Any little thing could cause a disaster but then she remembered Angel and started to run towards where he was, still fighting Angelus.  
  
"Grab her!" Darla yelled out to some vampires and they went up to Cordelia. Each one grabbing her arms.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled as she looked at Angel. He was bleeding as was Angelus but they still kept on going at it.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Angelus asked Angel.  
  
"You know what? I just might. It would do the world better if we never existed," Angel said as he got a hold of a wooden stake. Angelus looked at him and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"You can't do it," Angelus said. Angel gathered all of his strength and lunged towards Angelus. He kicked him and then punched him a couple of times in the face. Angelus lost sight for a moment but then regained it and punched Angel back and made Angel fall to the ground. Angel shook his head and then looked up at Angelus.   
  
"I told you. You can't do it. But I can. I can kill you and then I will torture her and make her suffer a long and painful death and you won't be able to do anything about it. I'll just make sure not to kill you before that way you can hear all of her screams and you'll just be a hopeless bum on the ground," Angelus said to him.   
  
Angel took a second, took a much unneaded breath. He got up and lunged towards Angelus and took him with him all the way to the wall.  
  
"It's going to take a whole lot more than that to kill me," Angelus said laughing.  
  
"No, it's enough," Angel said. Angel motioned for Angelus to look down at his heart and noticed that the stake had gone through his heart.   
  
Cordelia saw this and screamed out with all of her might. Angelus fell to the ground and then turned into dust. Darla looked at the sight, a bit disappointed but then just shrugged it off and left. The two vampires let go of Cordelia in response to Darla's command. Cordelia ran to Angel, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Angel! Why? Why did you do that?" she yelled out to him.  
  
"I had to. It's the only way to keep me from hurting anyone else. My family, friends, Connor, you," Angel said.  
  
"Hurting me? How can you hurt me when all I know is love for you," Cordelia said.  
  
"Listen to me Cordelia. I probably don't have much time seeing that I just killed myself so I probably don't exist," Angel said trying to lighten up the mood a bit but noticed that he hadn't done such a good job.  
  
"Stop trying to make jokes," Cordelia said as tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
"Cordelia, I love you and always will. I will always be with you right there," Angel said as he put his hand on her heart.  
  
"But I want you to be here, with me," Cordelia said.  
  
"I know but after seeing my parents I couldn't bare having to go through all that anymore. Promise me when you get back you'll take care of Connor, well, I guess since I don't exist neither does he but promise me this," Angel said as he went up to Cordelia and carressed her cheeks and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Anything," she said to him as she choked back the sobs.  
  
"Promise to somehow keep my memory alive. Don't ever forget me. I'll always be there. Looking after you even though you won't have any memory of it" he said to her as he looked into the tear shaped necklace he had just given her and put his hand on it and carressed it. Cordelia was bawling. Tear after tear came down her cheeks.   
  
"How could you do this to me. We were just beginning to be happy. How could you do this to me? To Connor? How?" Cordelia asked with resentment.  
  
"Cordelia, please don't hate me. Promise me please. Just at least give me that. That way I'll know my sacrifice was at least worth it," Angel asked pleadingly. Cordelia looked down and then back into his eyes. She swallowed hard but finally managed to say it.  
  
"I promise," Cordelia said choking on her own sobs. Angel hugged her, not wanting to let go. He was trying to console her.  
  
"I love you," Angel said.  
  
"I love you, too," Cordelia said. They kissed each other. The most sadest kiss that ever existed. They knew it was the last and they were afraid that once they opened their eyes it would be all over. Angel could feel the warmth in her lips. He finally felt at ease. He knew he would leave and the last thing he would have heard was her saying how much she loved him and parting with a tender kiss.   
  
Cordelia kissed him with all her might. She knew that when she let go he would be gone and she believed that if she held on, he wouldn't. How much she loved him, at least he got to know that.  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and then gasped. She started to cry uncontrollably. She fell to the ground. All you could hear were her cries for the one she loved. She looked at the ground and noticed the dust that lay there. He was gone. After all that they had been through they had finally given in to their feelings towards each other. They were finally happy. They only had a couple of hours to enjoy their love for each other and now it was all gone, as if it had never existed. Cordelia couldn't stop crying. She had finally learned the true meaning of love and now it was gone. How was she going to get back and face everyone with the truth. How would she continue to live with the fact that she had lost her true love and that she would never see him again. That he gave it all up just so that he wouldn't hurt anyone else including her. Then she remembered that she probably wouldn't remember all the times they spent together. It would be as if he never existed since he had killed Angelus. Buffy would have never known him either. Connor wouldn't exist.  
  
She was scared now. When she got back, everything would be different. There would be no Gunn, Fred, or Wesley. There would be no Angel investigations and she would probably a heartless actress who would never know the true meaning of love.  
  
Cordelia lifted her head from the floor and looked up and noticed that there was a bright light shinning in front of her. It reminded her of the portal they had taken when she had gotten stuck in Pylea.   
  
"Now you come! Now you come, when it's not worth it anymore! How could you do this to me?" she yelled out at it. She looked back down and then decided to finally take the trip back into the portal.  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and noticed that the portal had taken her to the Powers that Be. She was in the same place that Angel was when he was there talking about how the visions had left her. She remembered how angry he was. She couldn't bare it so she had told Skip to take her back and make her a star.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"It speaks," the voices called out.  
  
"Yes, it does! You did this didn't you! This was all you!" she screamed out.  
  
"The being is resentful. Yes, we did this," the voices answered back.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this? He worked for you! He never defied you!" she screamed.  
  
"Don't question our motives. You know nothing," the voices replied.  
  
"He was happy. We were happy and you took that away from us," she managed to say.  
  
"He wouldn't have been truly happen. We know what we are doing. This is for the better. Don't question us without understanding what we have done," the voices said. Cordelia was so upset but one thought still lingered.  
  
"Why do I still have memory of him? If Angel killed Angelus, then it would have been as if Angel never existed," Cordelia said.  
  
"We do what we can. We don't change everything. Memory will still exist forever. Now leave, be done," the voices said as the portals flashed back. Cordelia looked at it.  
  
"I loved him more than anything and you took him away from me. That, thank you, is my memory," Cordelia said hurt as she walked through the portal. 


	6. Can't Live Without You

Title: Always and Forever  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: A beautiful story about Angel and Cordelia getting sent back into Angel's past. Will their love be able to survive past enemies and possibly death? Major C/A!!!  
  
Spoiler: Everything takes place after Waiting in The Wings except this has nothing to do with Groo! He never existed and never will!!! Except maybe for his eyes! hehe Angel and Cordelia together forever, baby! No one else!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel is mine! All mine baby! hehe! I wish!  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
************************************************************************  
Can't Live Without You  
  
Cordelia opened her eyes and realized she was in the Hyperion. She looked around and then noticed that Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne were all there looking at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Cordelia!" Fred yelled out as they walked towards her but then stopped when they only saw her.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Wesley asked. Cordelia looked at all of them but then fell to the ground crying. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face all of them and tell them the news. They all approached her. Cordelia turned her head up and noticed that she was still wearing the same dress she was wearing at the ball. She looked up at them all.  
  
"Connor, where's Connor?" she asked.  
  
"He's in his room," Lorne said solemny as Cordelia got up and started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Gunn asked as he started to follow Cordelia but was stopped by Lorne.  
  
"Don't. She's not up to it right now," Lorne said.  
  
"Lorne, do you know something we don't?" Fred asked. Lorne shook his head and explained how when he went to go and try to get information from the Powers how they had told him the plan but forbade him to tell and cast another spell just like the time before only they had made sure that there was no way that he could have given any hint as to what was destined to happen. He then started to tell them what had happened, now that the spell was broken. Fred started to cry and Gunn went over to comfort her. Eventually, Lorne had finished telling the story.  
  
"I just don't understand why the Powers wanted to do that. That part still doesn't make sense," Lorne said. They all had sad looks and couldn't believe what had happened. They all just looked up towards where Connor's room was.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia entered Connor's room and went over to his crib. She picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair. She sat down and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"Hey there Connor. Did you miss me? I sure did and so did your dad. But he just wanted me to make sure to tell you that he loves you and that he did this for us. You hear that Connor, he sacrificed himself so you could live a better life. He told me to take care of you and you know I'm not going to let him down. I've never thought of myself as a mother but I will try really hard, Connor. I'm going to try my best for you and him. I won't defy him. He really loved you and I believe he still does. Don't ever forget that you had the best father anyone could ever ask for," Cordelia said to the baby. By now the baby had fallen asleep but Cordelia still sat there with him, not wanting to let go, scared that if she did, she would lose him too.   
  
Then Cordelia remembered Angel and her as they had danced back in Gelway to the most beautiful waltz ever heard. She remembered how they had talked about going out to the park the moment they got back at midnight, and just dance without any headaches and worries. Cordelia smiled at the thought and then looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. She got up and went over to the crib and set Connor down. Cordelia smoothed out her long gown and then headed back downstairs. She went down the stairs and opened the door but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Where you goin'?" Fred asked her.  
  
"Just out to the park," Cordelia said as she started walking out the door but was stopped again. Fred nodded.  
  
"Angel finally gave you your birthday present, huh," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, he did," Cordelia said.  
  
"You look really pretty," Fred said to her as she admired Cordelia's long gown. Gunn came up to Fred and put his arms around her. Cordelia looked at them. They had such love for each other. At least they had a chance.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said with a slight smile that quickly fell as she left the building. Fred and Gunn just stood there feeling so bad for Cordelia.  
  
"I hope that never happens to us," Fred said to Gunn.  
  
"It won't," Gunn said.  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because I won't let that happen," Gunn said as he kissed Fred. Then something caught their eyes. They turned around and saw a blinding white light as Fred screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia walked down the streets until she finally reached the park. By no doubt, she knew it was already midnight. She stood in the park right by the lake. How placid the lake looked. The moonlight shone on the lake casting its reflection on it. Cordelia shivered as the wind's breeze blew. It was a chilly night and she was in no way prepared for it.  
  
"We were supposed to be here, Angel. You and me. We were supposed to dance. Have that dance that would defy all moments. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. My visions wouldn't leave headaches and we wouldn't worry about being chased by a mob of Irish people wanting to burn me at the stake," Cordelia said out loud as the tears fell.  
  
"I can't do this Angel. I can't live my life without you. I see your face all the time I look at Connor. You ask me to do all this for you but what about me? We finally were happy. But did it last? It wasn't fair that you decided this for the both of us. What about my say? Huh? Did you think of what I wanted? I have never loved, Angel. You taught me that. And now I don't even get to know how it works," Cordelia said thinking that she couldn't live anymore without him.   
  
At that moment, memories flooded her head. All the times he had saved her from the demons and vampires. The times they had spent training. The times when she had received the visions that took so much out of her yet he was always there to keep her from falling and hurting herself. All the times he took care of her. All their times together with Connor. All of it. Up to the last kiss.  
  
"This was supposed to be our moment," Cordelia managed to say as the tears escaped. She heard the rustling of leaves and felt the strong breeze pass by. Cordelia closed her eyes and hugged herself to keep herself from shivering. Then she felt someone put a coat over her. Cordelia opened her eyes and noticed that a black coat, much like the one's Angel had, was over her, guarding the warmth. Cordelia's heart began to pound. Then she heard the voice.  
  
"I was hoping it could still be ours," the voice said. Cordelia's eyes shot wide open. She lifted her head up and slowly she began to turn around, not certain what she was about to see. She finally turned around and saw him.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled out as all the tears started streaming down her face. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They stood there for a while not letting go because the first time they let go, he had gone and she knew she couldn't lose him right that moment or ever again.   
  
"Cordelia," was all he said in such a soothingly manner. His Cordelia. The one he had learned to love throughout the years. The one who had changed him and made him the man he was now. The one he knew he couldn't live withoutCordelia finally pulled apart and saw that he was still there.  
  
"Is it really you?" Cordelia asked still shocked at what she was seeing. She was afraid that maybe it was a dream and she would wake up still holding onto Connor and Angel still being gone.  
  
"Of course," he said to her. He was so happy to see her again. To look into her beautiful eyes again.  
  
"But how? Why?" Cordelia asked still confused about the whole thing. She wanted to make sure that her mind wasn't playing games on her.  
  
"Shh! Feel," he said as he put Cordelia's hand where his heart was. Cordelia's eyes flashed open and she looked up at Angel. She felt something she thought she would never get to feel. She felt for the first time, his heartbeat.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Angel, it's beating. Your heart is beating!" Cordelia said. Angel looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I'm human. This whole trip was the Powers idea of giving me my redemption. It was the final test to see if I really deserved it. Me seeing my parents again, reliving my past and facing Angelus. Falling in love with you. It was all planned. They knew it would be my toughest battle. They had to see if I would pass and if I did I would get my redemption," Angel said.   
  
Cordelia stared in disbelief. Her Angel was now human. The one thing he had always wanted and he had chosen her. Not Buffy, but her. Cordelia felt so happy. She had never felt this way ever and knew that this moment would be hard to top.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! I told you I would be there for your shanshu,didn't I," Cordelia yelled as she hugged him again. She too had been able to keep her promise.   
  
"So how about that dance I promised you?" Angel asked with a smile knowing that he had promised her a dance minus the headaches and worries of everyday life.  
  
"But we don't even have any music," Cordelia said knowing that it didn't matter. As long as she was with him, in his arms, nothing would matter. The world could end but they would be together and nobody would be able to get them apart. Ever again. She knew they were one now.  
  
"Do we really need it?" Angel asked her. Cordelia smiled and shook her head. Angel put his hand on her hip and then held on to her other. Together they started to dance. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. You could see each others love in their eyes.  
  
"This is better than what I imagined," Cordelia said to him as he eyes glowed.  
  
"Yes it is. No headaches and dizzy spells. Just the way we planned it," Angel said as he referred to her visions.  
  
"Maybe even better. I mean, your time is great and all but just for one day. I think I prefer the 21st century more," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah me too," Angel said knowing now that he had no intention in going back in time ever again.  
  
"Angel, I love you and I don't know what I would have done without you. I was scared that I was going to live the rest of my life and not know what love was or always have you in my memories and never here with me," Cordelia said.  
  
"I was scared too when I staked myself or better yet Angelus but I knew in the long run that if we were together and I was still a vampire, it probably would have somehow all been a mistake and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that. I love you, Cordelia. I would never do anything that could hurt you. And I want you to know that I can't live without you." Angel said.   
  
Cordelia looked up at him. Finally, what they had been waiting for a lifetime was finally here. No more hiding. Angel was finally human again and now they could be together for all of time. They could finally be happy and not have to worry about him losing his soul or him outliving her for thousands of years. They smiled at each other and gave themselves the kiss they had been waiting for. The one that knew no obstacles. The one that clearly defined love. 


End file.
